


It's not just a cover

by InTheShadows3



Series: Unrelated IronDad one-shots [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Field Trip, Fluff, Gen, Intern, Interns & Internships, Internship, Irondad, Peter Needs a Hug, Stark Industries, Stark Tower, genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows3/pseuds/InTheShadows3
Summary: Peter had enough of people thinking he was lying.OrPeter's field trip to SI (Stark Industries)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [It's not just a cover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114466) by [Drarrystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrystic/pseuds/Drarrystic)



> ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!  
> I love fanfiction, and I'm just trying to improve my writing. Comments with constructive criticism are welcome and if you want to edit my work just contact me. I apologize in advance if this story has so many mistakes that it's hard to read.

THURSDAY

During school, Peter had a feeling that he forgot about something. He was sure it wasn't important, so he just continued with his day and went to his last class of the day, where he met with Ned, and they went together to sit with MJ. 

"What's up, losers?" Peter immediately notice that she didn't even look up from her book, which was normal for her but he wonders how she knew it was them.

"Nothing much, I'm just disappointed! I can't believe that I have a dentist appointment during a field trip!" Peter wiped his head around to face Ned with a confused expression.

"What are you talking about? What field trip?" Both of them were looking at him with amusement. "Today is the day when they announce the tests results to see who qualified to go. Can't believe you forgot!"

And at that moment Peter remembered. A week ago all sciences teachers told everyone that they manage to arrange an exclusive tour of some company. They said that it was hard to get because of its popularity. They didn't say to which company, claiming that it would be a surprise. But it was only for fifteen students, so they composed a test, and top 15 scores will be going. 

Before Peter could open his mouth, Mr Warren chose that moment to enter a classroom.

"Good afternoon everyone! Today I announce who will be going with me on a field trip!" He said with a big smile which was somewhat weird as this gay almost never smile. "And before I read the list, I just want to say, that I am extremely proud of this class as it has nine students to qualify."

At that class erupted in excited whispers. 

"Settle down, please! Let me read. On top, with max points, we have Peter Parker..."

He felt himself blush when he heard light clapping. He really didn't like the attention. He knew that he was good at science and for him this test was easy but he never voiced it after the exam when he heard his peers complain how hard it was. 

"Next for this class in fourth place..." He turned down the teacher when he felt Ned nudge him. 

"Congrats, men. You know, even when I know that I can't go to it would be awesome if I qualify"

"Don't worry Ned even if you didn't, science isn't your best subject. You are genius with programming and math." Peter said with a smile.

"Its suck to be you loser," MJ whispered. "You will be all alone there."

"What do you mean?" He asked, turning in her direction.

"Think about it. Ned isn't going and I for sure didn't make it. My subjects are math and biology." Realisation has drawn on Peter's face and he slammed his head on the desk. He felt MJ patting his arm. She wanted to say something but was cut when the teacher said. 

"And in the last place, we have Ned Leeds." In the blink of an eye, he felt excited again as he realized that this trip will be Flash-less as he didn't hear his name being called.

"It's time to tell you to where we will be..."

Ned raised his hand, cutting the teacher "Sir, you can give my place to the next person I have a dentist appointment tomorrow so I can't go."

"It's a shame, Mr Leeds. So next person in 16th place is Flash Thompson." And at that, Peter's head is again slammed on the desk.

"Okay, so we are going to STARK INDUSTRIES!!!" Peter's head was up in seconds with his mouth hanging open. The eight other people who were going were cheering delightedly but the rest of the class were slacking with the 'kick puppy' look. He heard someone mumble about lost opportunity. But Peter wasn't happy at all. Peter just wanted to go to bed and die. He couldn't believe how unlucky he was.

After the whole Vulture thing, Tony (Yes, he was Tony now not Mr Stark) started spending time with him. At first, it was only once a week to update or fix the suit but after only being there the second time Tony left him in the lab to answer the phone and Peter being himself started snooping. He spotted a glass board with an equation on and he thought that he could help out and he started solving it.

FLASHBACK

"What are you doing?" Tony exclaimed walking up to him, his eyes never leaving the board. 

"Um... I- Um... was just trying to help out. I'm sorry... I..." 

"Kid. This isn't something they teach in high school..."

"I know I'm sorry" He cut in "I'll never..."

"Peter stop talking! This kind of math you learn at MIT after a year of study." He said looking at Peter with a calculating look. "Shit kid, I knew you were smart but this... Why aren't you already in college?" Peter didn't know how to answer. It's true he was bored in school but he honestly didn't know he was that advance. "I don't know I guess I'm a little smarter than the rest of class but..."

"A little!?" He shouted. "Kid, you are a genius I bet you are smarter the half of my R&D department." Peter blushed while his eyes travelled to the ground. "Why don't you come to my lab more often?"

END FLASHBACK

After that Peter pretty much became a real intern. His relationship with Tony improved, and now he basically lived at the tower. He was there on Mondays, Wednesdays, and since Aunt May started to take weekend shifts he slept over there from Friday to Sunday going back home in the evenings. Heck, he had his own room at the penthouse. The sound of a bell pulled him out of his musing.

"I see you guys tomorrow, I have to talk to Mr Warren."

"Tomorrow its Friday, loser. You're going to SI. See ya on Monday" And then she left. He felt Ned's hand on his arm. "Are you giving up your place?"

"Yes, it's not fair to the rest. I'm there practically every day, someone else can go on my place. Besides, I'm going there tomorrow anyway."

"Heh, you right. See you on Monday."

When he left, the only people in the classroom was teacher and him. He stood in front of the desk and waited for the teacher to notice him.

"What can I do for you, Mr Parker?" He said not looking up from the computer.

"I want to give up my spot on the trip, sir." At that, he looked at me. "Why, Peter? You are the brightest student here and you rightfully have a place. You score a hundred on the test we thought will be impossible. Don't let this opportunity slip away."

"Well, you see... Wait! You made a test you thought will be impossible to solve?! Why? It's not fair!" Mr Warren chuckled. "Peter we just wanted to avoid students having the same score. You know, you really surprised us, the next highest score was sixty-eight." He was stunned by this information. Here he was thinking this test was easy. Maybe Tony is right about him. He should be in college. 

"Wow, Mr Warren! Really!? I mean... Nevermind. I know it's a great opportunity but not for me. I already have an internship there. It wouldn't be fair to the others if I went on a tour of a place where I am almost every day." He said with a gentle smile. Mr Warren sigh and stand up.

"Peter. I was really hoping it wasn't you who spread that rumour." 

"What are..." He started but the teacher held up a hand

"I know after your Uncle died you were in a hard spot but you have to stop seeking the attention. You can't honestly say that we will believe in that lie. Peter, SI internship? They only admitting college graduates and even then sometimes isn't enough. Their numbers are in one digit." After that speech, Peter was gaping for a couple of seconds but after realizing what his teacher was saying to him, he started to get angry. Is that what people think about him?! For a moment he contemplated showing him his ID pass. Pass that has access to the whole tower. Pass with so much clearance that even Happy didn't have. Of course, the only difference between his and Happy pass was that his had unlimited access to the penthouse and Tony's private lab. But after a moment he back of. He will show them all that he is not a lier!

"Okay then, I will see you tomorrow, sir." He said through his teeth and walk away. 

He couldn't believe it. He was at the same time angry and humiliated at the thing people thought about him. When he walked to the apartment he put the permission slip on the table with a sticky note to ask May to write him a note that says he could stay at the tower after the tour. It was waste of time going back to school just to come back to the tower by subway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the nice comments. They made my day. Comment your thoughts on this chapter and enjoy (Sorry for the mistakes)

FRIDAY... The day, not The A.I.

The next morning, Peter woke up on time and packed a duffel bag as he is sleeping over at the penthouse. He has clothes in his room there but he has two exams next week so he has to take more books. It will be annoying walking with a bag full of books but since he has a superstrength it won't bother him too much. 

Approaching the bus, Peter is definitely in a better mood than yesterday. He decided that he will show them, that his internship is real, no hiding. He just hopes that Tony won't show up. It is one thing telling people about his internship, but another, being the only intern that has contact with The Tony Stark. He still hates attention. 

"Hey! Puny Parker!" Ugh... He forgot about that part. He tried to sit unnoticed on the bus but of course with 'Parker luck' Flash Thompson just had to sit behind him.

"What do you want Flash?"

"I heard you tried to wiggle out of going. What? Afraid that your lie will get out?"

"Leve me alone." How could he forget about Flash? His day started so well. He didn't oversleep for the first time in weeks, and May made chocolate chip pancakes.

"After all, who would want YOU for an intern, you aren't even smart." Can't he just have one peaceful day?! His patience is running low. "You're just a pathetic orphan." Peter had enough.

"You're the one to talk!" He turned to Flash. "You wouldn't be here if Ned didn't have his appointment. What is like to always be an alternative?"

"Shut up! You don't know what..." Peter raised an eyebrow.

"First the decathlon team, now this?" Flash opened his mouth, but Mr Warren cut him off.

"Stoped it you two, we're here." The teen took a deep breath and exited the bus. 

Around him, everyone seems to be in awe as we walked inside. Peter had to admit that it was impressive. The lobby was surrounded by glass windows all around and the receptionist desk was in shape of a doughnut in the centre. As a person, who considers this tower as a second home he has never been in here. Seeing as he enters either through a window or Tony's private entrance.

His science teacher took them to the side and told them to wait while he went to check them in. 

Peter stood a bit further than the rest. He was trying to figure out what he was going to do. On the one hand, he didn't want the attention he would get when everybody found out. On the other, he wants to prove that he's not a liar. Maybe he will just casually throw some hints, but not make a big deal about it.

"Class, this is our tour guide." Peter has never seen her before. He usually doesn't have contact with tour guides. The woman was tall with long brown hair and warm smile.

"Welcome, everyone. I'm Mrs Olson and today I will take you to see SI. But first, I will hand out personal passes. These are Leven One. This means that you can only be here with someone with Level 3 access. For comparison, Inters have Level 5 and the only person to have Level 10 is Ms Potts." Well, that's a lie. Peter has Level 10 pass. 

Flash raised his hand. "What about Tony Stark."

Ms Olson smiled at him "He's Tony Stark. He doesn't need one. I will read a name and give you your pass. Thompson..."

Flash walked to her with his chin held so high he looked like he was receiving a first place prize. Peter just took his pass out of the bag and put it on. 

"Okay, Does everybody have a pass." Everyone nodded. Wierd, nobody notice that he wasn't called, even the tour guide didn't.

She took us to one of the biggest elevators. Peter looked how she pressed the 21 floor. He wondered what's there. He never was lower than 42. That's where the labs started. 

She led us to some kind of exhibition.

"Stark Industries was founded by Howard Stark in the 1940s. It was primarily a defence company that developed and manufactured advanced weapons and military technologies. After his death, Obadiah Stane took over until Tony Stark reached the age of 21. The company continued as it were but in 2008 Mr Stark shut down the weapons manufacture division, and like they say he changed the world. Now SI is the leader in not only delivering sustainable energy thanks to the arc reactor but also the leader in common technologies. We produce here phones, tablets, computers and..."

Peter tuned her down after that. He didn't need to hear about electronic, he already knows it thanks to Tony. 

After almost an hour Mrs Olson took them back to the elevator.

"Now we are heading to the lower level designers labs. There all of you will need to scan your pass individually and then I will have to scan mine so you will be allowed to enter the lab."

He watched the guide press her ID to the scanner and then instructed a student near her to scan his.

"Puny! How is the tour of the place you work in?" He heard Flash say in sarcasm. "Did you asked Tony Stark to come and say hello?" Peter saw that students who didn't enter the lab yet were laughing.

"I'm an intern here, Flash. I never said I know Tony Stark."

"Whatever, Parker. You still lying." Punching Peter in the arm he walked towards the lab. 

When every student except Peter had already entered it was time for him. He scanned his pass and to everyone surprised not only the door open without Mrs Olson pass but a voice spoke. 

"Welcome back, Mr Parker." He smiled.

"Thanks, F.R.I.D.A.Y."

The tour guide rushed in after him with his teacher.

"Who are you? Mr Stark's A.I. never greets anyone." To Peter's surprise, everyone was looking at him. He was waiting for this moment since this morning. He was incredibly happy when he saw Mr Warren face. It was true mortification. Peter figure he must feel ashamed that he didn't believe him. Before he could answer another voice spoke.

"Don't even try to figure it out. Normal rules don't apply to the Ghost boy."

How he hates this nickname. He still remembers how he found out about it. 

FLASHBACK

He was making some plans on a piece of paper with a pencil when he felt Mr St-TONY stare at him.

"What in the name of science are you doing?" The teen looked at him with uncertain eyes.

"Um, plans for my new web-shooters?" Mr Stark sigh and shook his head. 

"Kid how many times I have to tell you that you're not in your room anymore. You're in the professional lab. We don't do the designs on a piece of paper with a pencil." Peter looked at his hands, he still didn't feel comfortable in the presence of Tony Stark, his childhood hero. An arm appeared on his shoulder. "Don't look like that kiddo. You still learning." Tony went to one of the shells in the lab. "Shoot, we're out." The billionaire turned to him. 

"Do you know what are blueprints?" He nodded. "Good. It's what you're be using from now. But first, do you remember that lab we were working in a week ago?" Another nod. "Okay, you will go there and bring the box that should be next to a 3D printer."

"Sure, Tony."

Checking his badge on the scanner to open the door he went straight for the box. Whenever he was here with Tony it was always empty. Both of them prefer working without people around. He took the box and went to the exit when he was stopped by a man, with messy blond hair that looked like he was in his early twenties.

"What are you doing, Ghost boy? You can't take that." Peter's gaze went to his ID pass. 'White, Oliver. Head Intern.'

"I was just... wait, Ghost boy?" It looks like now everyone in the lab was looking at him. 

"I had enough! You showed up three weeks ago, and nobody knows who you are. You just enter the labs and cabinets that no intern has access to then take something and you disappear again. So I ask Who. Are. You!?" 

Peter didn't know how to answer that. According to Tony, he was an intern. He even had May sign some papers. But the head intern didn't know him. 

He pointed at his pass "I- I'm a-an intern. My name is Peter." The blond followed the direction he was pointing 'Parker, Peter. Intern' "Mr Stark sent me for this box." He added and saw the boy's face switch to anger.

"Now I know you're lying. First, SI doesn't hire high schoolers. Second, I am in charge of every intern and didn't even heard of you, and finally, no intern has contact with Tony Stark. I'm calling the security." Peter was in deep shit. What was he supposed to do? But before he started to freak out he felt an arm, rest on his shoulders. 

"What is going on here? Why are you threatening my intern?" The teen looked at the boy and saw his face full of panic. 

"Mr- Mr Stark... I-I..." 

"Don't bother." Tony cut in. "This is Peter, and he's my personal intern. He has access to everything and can take everything he wants." Mr Stark turn to face Peter. "You got that box? Good." And they left, but after that, Tony thought that he could benefit with working with other interns, so now during the week he's in interns labs but from Friday to Sunday he's with the billionaire. It's such a shame that the nickname 'Ghost boy' had stayed. 

END FLASHBACK

"What's up, Oliver?" The boy smiled.

"I'm glad you here. Can you look over it?" He said giving Peter a StarkTablet.

"What is it?" Already reading.

"It's an algorithm for the robot I'm building but it doesn't work."

Peter instantly found the mistake.

"You forgot the minus" Oliver look over his shoulder and hit his head.

"Oh, Man! Now I feel stupid."

"Don't worry. It happens to the best of us." There was a sound of a fake cough. Peter looked up to see Dr Armond.

"Hi, Doc!" 

"Hello, Peter. If you are done maybe we could continue?"

Ther was a "Sorry" from both boys. Peter finally looked at his classmates. Their mouths were hanging open, and he was assaulted with hundreds of questions. He decided to ignore them.

"This is Dr Gray Armond he is the head designer of SI." Mrs Olsen said, and turn to the Doc. "We are just waiting for Henry Gritson he was supposed to lead today's presentation."

"I lost the bet to Harry, so you stuck with me." He smiled. "Come on. There are seven stations with the parts to build a robot. Pick a partner and then you will receive an incomplete instruction. Your job is to build it and figure out the missing part. Get started."

Mr Warren than add. "There will have to be one station with three..."

"No, only pairs." Doc said.

"But there are fifteen..."

"Oh, right. I didn't count Peter, as he is the one whom I asked to make this very easy robot for this tour." And again all eyes were on him. He started to regret this.

Mr Warren looked like he didn't know what to say. "But what he will be doing?"

"I thought that he will appreciate if I let him work on his own project that he started." Peter's face lit up like a Christmas tree and looked at his teacher with pleading eyes. Mr Warren must feel guilty for not believing him because he just nodded.

"Okay, let's get started. Leve your bags in that corner." Peter put his bag down and went to the computer. He was working on a robot that would keep Dummy company.

He was pulled from a trance when he felt a hand run through his hair.

"What are you working on, kiddo?" Peter turned to see Tony looking at him with a warm smile. Some time ago he found out that this smile was only reserved for him and Ms Potts. Every time he did that a tingling in his hart appears. It was a nice feeling.

"Hi, Tony! I'm just programming Dummy 2.0" The billionaire sat next to him.

"You still didn't come up with a name?"

"Well, no. But I'm working on it. By the way, what are you doing here?"

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. said you are in the lab. I was waiting for you but you didn't show up. You always come first to me. Besides, it's Friday, you should be in my lab."

Tony's eyes looked a bit sad. Wonder why?

"Well, I'm actually on a field trip with school." The genius's eyes brightened up instantly. 

"Are you really?" 

"Tony!" Peter whispered. "I don't want them to know I know you." Mr Stark looked at him with something close to understanding and after a minute he said. 

"Fine. So... What do you want for dinner?" He realised a breath he didn't know he was holding and then smiled at Tony.

"Can't we just order a pizza. The last time we try to cook something Ms Potts banned us from the kitchen for a week." He said with a laugh.

Mr Stark chuckle "You have a point. But no pineapple!"

"Oh, come on! What do you have on pineapple pizza?" 

"It's unnatural. Who puts a fruit on a pizza..."

And then they start laughing. Peter loved their bickering. They had this argument a thousand times. And it always ends the same, with a one pineapple pizza and one pepperoni.

In a corner of his eye, he saw the whole lab looking at them, including his class. A class that wasn't supposed to know that he knows Tony. How could he forget he was in a lab full of people?!

Noticing that Peter stopped laughing, Tony followed the kid's gaze and spotted a bunch of high schoolers staring at them. He stood up and nudge Peter. 

"Well, kid. I'll be going." 

Realising that he couldn't hide this anymore the teen sigh and whispered to Tony "Can you take my bag to my room?" The billionaire looked at him with apologetic eyes and nodded. Peter grabbed a bag and to the amazement of everyone passed it to Stark who just took it. 

"Geez, kid. What are you have there? Stones?"

"Ha-ha. No, books. I have like two tests next week. I need to study."

Tony, ruffle his hair and started going to the exit. "Sure, kiddo. I'll be in the penthouse when you finish in here." And he was gone. Peter slowly turn to the class. 

"Th-That was T-Tony Stark." was a brilliant deduction of Flash. 

"Well, yeah. I'm his personal intern so he knows me." He let his eyes wander from Flash to his class and finally rested on his teacher. 

"Peter... I'm so sorry." The teen gives him a small smile and went back to the computer. He distantly heard Doc called for the attention. 

An hour later students finished building robots and Peter noticed that the only robot that was working correctly was of the girl with whom he has English and boy he doesn't know.

"So this tour ends here." Said Mrs Olson. "I escort you to the lobby." 

Peter went to his teacher and give him a note from his aunt. Mr Warren looked at it and then at Peter. "Of course you can stay. And I'm really sorry I didn't believe you. Can you forgive me?" The teen looked at the man whose eyes were full of guilt. 

"I don't know, sir." And he left. His classmate's eyes followed him to the private elevator. 

When he entered the penthouse he spotted his mentor sitting on the couch with legs on the glass table. Peter didn't wast time and just went and curled up to his side. He needed to be comforted. Tony's arms automatically wrap around the teen.

"I'm sorry, Peter." 

"Don't worry about it."

Peter closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about what will happen on Monday. For now, he will rest in the arms of his boss, mentor, and father figure.


End file.
